ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Medieval Journey/Transcript
Logos The Film Opening Credits Warner Bros and Cartoon Network Movie Presents The Universal Production A Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Movie THE MEDIEVAL JOURNEY The Beginning of Another Adventure The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everyone in the second dimension was having a glorious day. The town square was bustling and crowded and busy people filled the streets. All the folk seemed to have somewhere specific to be. All except Lorcan, he's sitting on the step outside of Stowey House, feeling down and sad. *Duke Wellington: Lorcan, let's go. *Louis Goven: We're going to Pond Park. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. To have a nice look around. The YP cheer except Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: No thanks. The YP stopped cheering and shocked. *Ryan Matthews: But Lorcan it's half-price day! *Justine Littlewood: What are you holding out for, cheapskate? Nerds-get-in-free day? *Lorcan Darcy: I need some time alone. Have fun you guys. *Mike Milligan: Maybe i should stay with him. Cillian, you'll go have fun. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. *Duke Wellington: Okay. Come on kids. The VP are off to Pond Park and Mike sit down to talk to him. *Mike Milligan: Are you okay? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, it's been a while since i came to this dimension to find Cillian but... I can't find Lilly. *Mike Milligan: I'm sorry about that. *Lorcan Darcy: I mean, i don't know what to do, I have to find her before it's too late. *Mike Milligan: Don't worry. It's okay. Maybe you can stop for now and continue about it tomorrow? *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. The Puzzles of the Journal In his bedroom, Lorcan's looking at the journal his mom left for him. He's looking at the puzzles that were impossible to solve. He sees everyone arrived back at Pond Park but he doesn't care a bit. Lorcan's looking at his photo of Lilly before she disappeared. *Lorcan Darcy: Lilly, don't worry, i'll find you. Cillian sees Lorcan looking at the Journal. *Cillian Darcy: Ah sweet, Puzzles! *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I think it can able to make an connection to dimension traveling. Prehaps we can solve them and find out. *Cillian Darcy: That's a good idea. It's gonna be a long night. Cillian and Lorcan are working on the puzzles, they grabbed the pencils and start working. They've been working on the puzzles all night and solve them. *Lorcan Darcy: Man, too impossible for mom to solve. *Cillian Darcy: And we are made to the final puzzle. *Lorcan Darcy: At Sunset, we'll read the final puzzle! *Cillian Darcy: Alright! Let's get some breakfast and play the game. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Cillian and Lorcan walking downstairs to get some breakfast. *Duke Wellington: Morning boys, did you pull an all nighter? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, Our mom left Lorcan an journal with the puzzles, we're onto the last one. *Duke Wellington: Really? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. You can meet us outside at sunset. *Duke Wellington: Okay. Let's give that a try. in Hours later, Lorcan's finally able to find Lilly. Elaine walked in. *Elaine Boyack: Hello Lorcan, is it okay that i can have a word with you? *Lorcan Darcy: Look i'm in an hurry. *Elaine Boyack: Look, We got to dump your plan. *Lorcan Darcy: What? Cillian heard Elaine's conversation with Lorcan. *Elaine Boyack: We have to stop your mission, I'm sorry. Look i've arrange an meeting with three foster parents for you and your brother. It's tomorrow. *Lorcan Darcy: No! We're not interested! I have to find Lilly! *Elaine Boyack: Maybe Lilly is dead! You are going to get fostered! You don't need that necklace! *Lorcan Darcy: It's my only gift from Lilly...! And now after she's disappeared, you can't say that she's dead!! *Elaine Boyack: Lorcan it's time for you to move on and forget your sister! Elaine slammed the door. Lorcan was in tears. Cillian walked in and confronting Lorcan what Elaine said. *Cillian Darcy: Hey, it's okay. She'll pay one day. *Lorcan Darcy: Let's meet up at the back garden so we can finish the puzzle and rescue Lilly so we can go home! *Cillian Darcy: Yes! I'll take the Journal for you and then you come outside in an hour. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Elaine walked into Jenny's office. *Elaine Boyack: Jenny, I think i'm been rude to Lorcan. *Jenny Edwards: What?! The Dimensional Fusion The sunset, Cillian's reading the final puzzle of the journal outside. Lorcan's running to him while Duke's watering the plants. *Duke Wellington: What's the hurry, Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian made to the final page of the Journal. It's a final puzzle that can able to travel. *Duke Wellington: Ahh. *Cillian Darcy: If all three dimensions fuses, will you forgive us? *Duke Wellington: Yes. Now. Tell me what's the puzzle said? *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Let's do this *Cillian Darcy: The Puzzle said that we need crystals to make an hexagon. Well i took some crystals from our home. I have them in my room. I've been hiding them from Jenny so she thinks she's hallucinating. *Duke Wellington: Okay. *Lorcan Darcy: I'll get them. *Cillian Darcy: Duke, according to this puzzle, this spell will fuses our home dimension, this dimension and the third dimension into one for the next 24 hours. Lorcan run to his room and see them up in his closet. He grab the crystals and run back outside. He makes a hexagon out of them. *Duke Wellington: Okay and then what else? *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan and I have a wish and that is to find Lilly in the third dimension and bring her home. The crystals are glowing. *Lorcan Darcy: I mean what's next? The Fusion of all three dimensions? Home, Here and the Third Dimension? The crystals are glowing different colors after what Lorcan said. *Cillian Darcy: What the?! Lorcan, what's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: The Fusion! The crystals start lighting up and begin fuse Cillian and Lorcan's home dimension and the second dimension with the third dimension. The Forest Cillian and Lorcan wakes up in the forest and see an castle. *Cillian Darcy: Where are we? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know but i think this is it. We're here. *Cillian Darcy: You mean... this is the third dimension? The Medieval? *Lorcan Darcy: Yes but i see an castle but... Oh god... We've accidentally fused it. *Cillian Darcy: It's only an accident. So if we fused three dimensions, how do we de-fused it? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know. We have to find out. Back in Stowey House, Everyone are waking up and Mike see something strange. The YP and the Careworkers along with Elaine sees everything gone bizzare. *Elaine Boyack: What the? Where are we?! *Jenny Edwards: I don't know. *Adele Azupadi: Alright, what's going on? *Tracy Beaker: We're trying to sleep, it's only 5 'o' clock! *Jenny Edwards: I don't know. Just go back to sleep. *Tracy Beaker: Speaking of Which, Where are Cillian and Lorcan?! *Justine Littlewood: Cillian and Lorcan! They must've done this! Everyone discovers that Justine was right. *Elaine Boyack: They're gone too far this time! Cillian and Lorcan are going to be grounded. *Jenny Edwards: Okay, whoever's been punished, bring Cillian and Lorcan back here and in return your punishment is lifted. Ed Edd n Eddy and the Superhero Girls appeared Cillian and Lorcan are looking at the parts of all three dimensions they've fused. *Cillian Darcy: Beautiful isn't it? What an brilliant arrival to the third dimension and the brilliant start of the adventure to search for Lilly. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. Now all we have to do is to find Lilly, finish this journey and we're on our way back to the first dimension to save home. *Cillian Darcy: That's right, So we need to find her The Chase Justine sees Cillian and Lorcan planning with the Eds. *Justine Littlewood: I found them! *Jenny Edwards: What?! *Justine Littlewood: I found them. Duke sees them. *Duke Wellington: Hey! Come back here, you two! Cillian and Lorcan sees them. They are making a run for it. *Eddy: Follow us! There's a way far from them. *Cillian Darcy: Let's get outta here! Cillian and Lorcan are following the Eds as they're been chased by Elaine Boyack who's on a bike with Duke. *Elaine Boyack: Cillian, Lorcan, Come back here! Cillian and Lorcan are following the Eds and found a way to get away from the Dumping Ground. They sees an whirlpool at the cliff. They turn around and see the careworkers and young people stopped him. *Elaine Boyack: You boys are going to be fostered now come back. *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry bye! Cillian and Lorcan jumped down into the whirlpool to escape. *Jenny Edwards: No! Cillian, Lorcan! Meeting Raven Queen, Apple White and Madeline Hatter Cillian and Lorcan are in an mysterious bedroom. They sees something going on outside of the room. They see some dangerous death obstacles. *Lorcan Darcy: What the hell's going on?! *Raven Queen: Deathrun. *Cillian Darcy: ALRIGHT, DEATHRUN! *Lorcan Darcy: (Speaking in German) The sight of this deathrun fills you with DETERMINATION! Oh wow, i'm good at german. *Madeline Hatter: You played deathruns before? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, we're the best as it. I'm Cillian Darcy and This is my brother, Lorcan Darcy. *Raven Queen: Wait. Cillian and Lorcan Darcy? Princess Lilly Darcy's brothers? Queen Emily Darcy's son. *Cillian Darcy: Well yeah. Why? *Apple White: You boys are one of her four children who're inherits her throne. *Cillian Darcy: Wow. Thanks Mom. *Lorcan Darcy: Wait, there's four children and there's three of us... What year's the fourth child's born in? *Apple White: September 25th... 1998. *Lorcan Darcy: What?! So that means our sibling is half because... it's someone else's baby. *Apple White: Yeah. Oh, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White. *Lorcan Darcy: Hi, Apple. *Madeline Hatter: I'm Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter but you can call me Maddy. *Cillian Darcy: Okay, Maddy. And you are? *Raven Queen: Oh, i'm Raven Queen, daughter of the notorius, Evil Queen. *Cillian + Lorcan Darcy: WHAT?!!! *Madeline Hatter: Don't Worry. She's not into the whole evil thing. *Cillian Darcy: Oh okay. What do you say we join forces to survive this awesome Deathrun. *Apple White: Okay. Deathrun Escaping to Canterlot Battling Shining Armor Visiting a grave and revealing the truth to Twilight Lorcan's lying under the tree that's near his, Cillian and Lilly's mother's grave. *Lorcan Darcy: Hi Mom, It's nice to see your grave. Man, it's been like 16 years since you've died and i didn't know. I just... I just want to know for when that time comes, that I'd made a genuine attempt to talk things over, to try and avert the inevitable, just once. Maybe Everypony is right, i think i did kill those girls by an accident and... It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's... all my fault. Princesses Twilight and Luna arrived and sees Lorcan in tears. He sees them. *Lorcan Darcy: Hello... *Twilight Sparkle: Lorcan! It's good to see you! You're alright. *Lorcan Darcy: ...It's good to see you... *Twilight Sparkle: Lorcan, What's going on? Why are you in the cemetary? Who was the grave you're talking to? *Lorcan Darcy: My mother, Queen Emily Darcy... On the day where me, Cillian and Lilly were born and on the day where she sadly passed away. *Twilight Sparkle: Lorcan, What happened? Why did you disappeared from Ponyvile? *Lorcan Darcy: "Why?" Twilight, it's because you were right... I did kill those innocent girls. The flashback shows what happened in the past. Lorcan arrived at Zecora's hut. He knock the door, he opened the door and sees Zecora wasn't dare, only Applejack. *''Lorcan Darcy: an Earth Pony?'' *''Applejack: What in Tarnation?'' Lorcan points his gun at Applejack. *''Applejack: Well, well, well.'' Applejack kicked the gun. She punched Lorcan in the nose in pain. *''Applejack: Nice try, Lorcan Darcy.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: How do you know my name?'' *''Applejack: You murder the daughter of Alexander Darcy Senior.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: He forced me to do it for money! Please!'' Applejack grabs a crowbar. *''Applejack: You must be punished! Prepare yerself for the severe spanking, Lorcan Darcy. But let me tell you right from the start. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me!'' Applejack start beating Lorcan with a crowbar, he fells in pain. Lorcan's bleeding in pain. ---- Twilight was shocked that Lorcan was beated up with a crowbar. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Lorcan... I'm so sorry. We should never hurt you. It's all our fault. But... But now that we've found you! You can continue your mission! You can save your home city by rescue Lilly. *Lorcan Darcy: Twilight... It's not that simple. You see, I'm scared if Lilly will hate me. But i can't just tell the rest of me to repair myself. *Twilight Sparkle: Look, Perhaps it all hinges on tonight. I don't know what it was that bent your life out of shape, but maybe I've been there, too. Maybe we could work together. I could rehabilitate you. You don't need to be alone. We don't have to kill each other. Let us help you. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm sorry, but no. No, it's far too late for that. I gotta get to my Brother's, see ya around. Reunion with the Family The Careworkers and the YP are having a best conversation with Bill Darcy. *Bill Darcy: And so the guy said, "It's not me, It's my sister!" The boys laugh. Cillian and Lorcan are hearing laughters. *Cillian Darcy: I think i know those voices! *Lorcan Darcy: It's Dad and Jake! Cillian and Lorcan ran into the Darcy's Pub and see their dad and Jake Darcy. *Cillian Darcy: Dad! *Lorcan Darcy: Jake! *Bill Darcy: Hey boys! *Jake Darcy: Long time no see! *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I haven't seen you since i left. *Bill Darcy: You done great. *Justine Littlewood: Wait a minute, Cillian, Lorcan you know him? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, he's our dad. *Lorcan Darcy: and Jake's our half-brother. Elaine sees Lorcan's arm. *Elaine Boyack: And what about your arm? *Lorcan Darcy: Oh right. Lilly accidentally chopped my old arm. Cillian gave me an metal arm. *Cillian Darcy: It's true. *Mike Milligan: And what about your mother? *Cillian Darcy: Our mother passed away after giving birth to me, Lorcan and Lilly. *Jenny Edwards: Wait, so this means you really take care of them? *Bill Darcy: Nah, My evil cousin Alexander Senior takes care of Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: That's right, He force me to kill Girls. Oh i can't wait to get revenge. I'm going to find him and then Cillian, we are going to eat him. *Duke Wellington: What do you mean Eating him? *Bill Darcy: Cillian and Lorcan are cannibals. They've killed their Special Needs Teacher because he kidnapped their sister. *Duke Wellington: What? *Cillian Darcy: It's one of our superpowers, long story. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria The Invitation Cillian and Lorcan are looking at their city and discovers that the time is frozen. *Cillian Darcy: That's odd. What's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know. Time is... Frozen *Hunter Huntsman: That's because of your powers. Hunter appeared in front of them. *Lorcan Darcy: Why do you mean, Hunter? *Hunter Huntsman: 14 years ago, your mother gave birth to your younger half-sibling, calling itself The Secret Darcy. *Cillian Darcy: THE Secret Darcy? *Lorcan Darcy: I thought it was an urban legend. But it's real! Lorcan know where she is At night, Lorcan's looking at the stars, thinking about where Lilly is. He sees a castle perparing for an event, he looked at the same location on the back on an envelope which means it's the Castle that's hosting an event means Lilly is in the castle. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh my god... I know where she is! Lorcan runs to the castle to get to the event on time. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan! Where're you going? *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian, I know where Lilly is! *Cillian Darcy: Great heavens. Lorcan, We travel through this dimension back in time. We've travel in this dimension for an entire day. We did it, we've found Lilly! We have 10 minutes and 50 seconds left to get to the castle before the show start. Let's go! Cillian and Lorcan are running to the castle. ---- Cillian and Lorcan are running but Cillian *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian! *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan, i know a shortcut, I'll meet you there. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay! Lorcan decided to continue to run. In the woods, Lorcan's running to the castle with envelope in his hand. He run passed Justine and Wonder Woman. *Justine Littlewood: Lorcan, if you don’t come back with us in ten seconds flat I’ll, I’ll tell Jenny on you. *Wonder Woman: Lorcan! Where're you going?! *Lorcan Darcy: I know where Lilly is! *Wonder Woman: That's great! After that you can come home. *Lorcan Darcy: I love to chat but gotta go! Lorcan continue running and sees Duke and Jenny. *Duke Wellington: Why the rush, Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: The castle, it's has this event and i think i found her. I found Lilly. I love to stay and chat but i gotta run. See ya! *Jenny Edwards: Lorcan! Cillian and Lorcan arrived at the castle. *Cillian Darcy: We made it. *Milton Grimm: Ah, Welcome you boys. You're just in time for the show. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks sir for inviting us. I'm Lorcan Darcy and this is my brother Cillian Darcy. *Milton Grimm: You boys are Lilly's brothers? *Cillian Darcy: We found her! She's here in this castle. We're here to take her home. *Milton Grimm: Ah don't you worry, after this show's over, You two boys can have her back. Sit in the front seat *Lorcan Darcy: Thank you. *Cillian Darcy: Oh that reminds me, i don't want to see the show so You're on your own. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay, thanks Cillian. Cillian and Lorcan finally found Lilly Lorcan sit down in the front row to see the show and then sees an stage. *Milton Grimm: Ladies and Gentlemen, Put your hands together for Princess Lilly Darcy. Lorcan was shocked what he's seeing. He sees a girl in an pink, red and golden dress, It turns out to be Lilly. *Lilly Darcy: Hi everyone, We're going to have a great show tonight. Lilly start playing a song. :Darcy ::Oh holy land ::Come ancient spirit ::Take up my hand ::And guide me ::Pull me to shore ::Rivers are rising ::Look in this heart ::And find me ::I've lost my way ::Your voice is silent ::I need you here ::To remind me ::Show me now ::How to find my home ::All I am ::Surrender ::Let the water flow right trough this broken soul ::I'm by your side ::Ashes still burning ::I proved my worth ::So tell my why ::I've lost my way ::Your voice is silent ::I need you here ::To remind me ::Show me now ::How to find my home ::All I am ::Surrender ::Tell me that you can forgive ::(Won't you tell me now) ::Bring me peace ::That I may live ::Show me now ::How to find my home ::All I am ::Surrender ::(Oh sweet rest) ::Oh sweet rest ::Find me at my home ::Stay with me ::Forever ::Let the water flow right through this broken soul Everyone applause of Lilly's song and Lorcan felt sad in tears. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm sorry. The Darcy Triplets Reunion After the show's ended, Lorcan walked out. Cillian, Duke, Mike, Jenny, Tracy and Elaine sees him. *Lorcan Darcy: I found her. I found Lilly. *Elaine Boyack: I thought i told you no! *Cillian Darcy: Shut up! Really Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah but... I think she's mad at us, Cillian for what we've done back home. *Cillian Darcy: Well maybe we can talk to her, she's our sister. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay, Let's go. Alone! *Cillian Darcy: That's okay. Cillian and Lorcan are going to Lilly's dressing room to apologies. In her dressing room, Lilly's in her bathroom, she's looking at her reflection *Lilly Darcy: I can't do this anymore. I wanna go home. Lilly decided to use the toilet. Cillian and Lorcan arrived in the dressing room, Lorcan sees a chocolate fountain. *Lorcan Darcy: Whoa. This is awesome. Check it out, she has a chocolate fountain. *Cillian Darcy: Sweet. And I need a chocolate bath. Cillian turns on the chocolate fountain which makes the boys happy. *Lorcan Darcy: It's pretty exciting to feel better. I mean, look at this place! *Cillian Darcy: Yeah! and look at that vase! Cillian accidentally break the vase. *Lorcan Darcy: You Idiot! *Lilly Darcy: Who's that? Principal Grimm, is that you? *Cillian Darcy: Oh god, It's Lilly...! She's in the toilet. *Lorcan Darcy: Um, It's us Lilly. Wait there a minute. Lilly smiles in tears. *Lilly Darcy: Cillian and Lorcan? Raven didn't told me you two are here! Hold on, I'm in the toilet. You should've told me you were coming here. Lilly flush the toilet in joy and run to her brothers. *Lilly Darcy: What a surprise. Oh, let me look at you dopes. Oh, six months. What are you guys doing here in this dimension? *Lorcan Darcy: Well, the, uh, truth is... *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan... *Lorcan Darcy: We missed you, Lilly, Please come home. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. We're really sorry for cast you out and cost you to leave. You're our triplet sister, and we love you. *Lilly Darcy: You guys. You didn't cost me to leave, I left because Princess Cadance blackmailed me because she knows i made poopies in my pants one time back home. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh. So will you come back home with us? *Cillian Darcy: We haven't seen you in a long time. Which states we stick together. We're a family. *Lilly Darcy: Sure. We're going home. *Cillian Darcy: Yes. The Darcy Triplets are together again! *Lilly Darcy: But first let's have a nice chocolate feast! ---- Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are walking back to the lobby. Milton sees them. *Lilly Darcy: Thank you so much for having me in this dimension, Mr. Grimm. *Milton Grimm: You are welcome and it's an honor to meet you boys. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. It's an honor too. *Lilly Darcy: Well this is goodbye. *Milton Grimm: Goodbye. Cillian and Lilly are kidnapped Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are happy reunited, Lilly's finally be on her way with her brothers. *Cillian Darcy: Okay, we can get home in an hour. Man it's great to have you back, Lilly. *Lilly Darcy: Yeah. *Lorcan Darcy: How did you even Pooped your Pants anyway? *Lilly Darcy: Oh, Remember Candy's Burgers and Fries at the Boring City? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah? *Lilly Darcy: That's why. I wanna go to the bathroom without grandma and grandpa notice but i can't so i run away and hide in the woods where we met and i've decided to pooped myself. *Lorcan Darcy: Cool. Lorcan meets the Secret Darcy for the first time Lorcan wakes up on the beach and sees an mysterious figure, the figure helmet's retractable, skull-like mask covers it's face and it's power suit transforms into a giant, brawny suit of mech armor that covers it's from head-to-toe like a cloak and it's outfit consists of a long black coat with metal studs and other ornamentation and metal greaves, as well as gloves, which together cover almost it's entire body. Otherwise, the figure is the mystery towards the entire Darcy. *Lorcan Darcy: Who are you? *The Secret Darcy: I am an secret. The Secret to you, Cillian and Lilly. *Lorcan Darcy: What do you mean? What are you? *The Secret Darcy: I am the Secret Darcy, your younger half-sibling, child of Queen Emily Darcy and the one of your victims, Mayor Wilson. Lorcan was shocked. *Lorcan Darcy: No... Oh no... What have i done! I am so sorry for what've i done. *The Secret Darcy: Apology Accepted. *Lorcan Darcy: And what gender are you? *The Secret Darcy: You have to find me first. I'll reveal it soon after that but first you have to rescue Cillian and Lilly. Lorcan to the rescue Cillian's trapped inside the tube with Lilly as there's only two tubes left. *Milton Grimm: Finally! With this machine, I can manage to fuses the children of Queen Emily Darcy by deprogramming them and make their destinies come true. *Mariel Finster: That's right. The Darcy Triplets plus The Secret Darcy equal The Merge. *Cillian Darcy: Let us out you... you... You Jerks! Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly escapes Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly with a help from Wonder Woman are running home and sees an unknown statue. But they end up got lost into the vast marble mausoleum and goes to a carved obelisk nearby. *Cillian Darcy: What's this? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know, Cillian. It's very... ancient. Clawdia, Clawd, Clawdeen and Howleen appeared. Clawdeen sees Lorcan. *Cillian Darcy: Hi you four wolves. What kept you? *Clawd Wolf: What kept us? We were busy getting through those bunch of traps that tries to kill us. *Cillian Darcy: Ah every time. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay, let's see here. While Cillian, Lorcan and Clawd examine the obelisk. *Lilly Darcy: Hi, I'm Lilly and this is Wonder Woman. *Clawdeen Wolf: Hi... I'm Clawdeen and these are my sisters, Clawdia and Howleen. And that werewolf is our brother, Clawd. *Cillian Darcy: This is awesome guys. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey Clawd, whatever happened those other girly monsters? Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona and Cleo? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, what happened? *Lagoona Blue: Those four girls are perfectly all right, Mates. Frankie, Draculaura, Lagoona and Cleo walked in unannounced. *Lagoona Blue: and it's great to see you again, Lorcan. *Cleo de Nile: You don't imagine anything you two could do could stump me, do you? Lorcan continues to have a look. *Clawdeen Wolf: Man those boys are sometimes idiots. *Lilly Darcy: Ah they're alright *Clawdeen Wolf: Really? *Lilly Darcy: Yeah, i have a girlfriend. *Draculaura: What do you mean, Girlfriend? *Lilly Darcy: Oh, I'm gay. *Frankie Stein: Well it's nice to meet you, Lilly. Lorcan walked to them. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey ghouls. I see you've become friends with my sister. *Draculaura: Wait, you're Lilly Darcy? Cillian and Lorcan's sister? *Lilly Darcy: That's right. (grabs Draculaura and shakes her) YOU ARE SO CUTE, I CAN'T STAND IT!!! TRADE!! Lorcan laughs in joy. *Cillian Darcy: Guys, stop fooling around, We've only got 3 hours left so we need to use them wisely to get home. *Wonder Woman: What's the obelisk says? *Lorcan Darcy: It's an ancient language of our mother's side of the family. An evil or good person has loads of superpowers, calling himself, The Purple Man. *Cillian Darcy: What, Mayor Wilson was the Purple Man? *Lorcan Darcy: Yes. And i'm becoming a new one which means my Predecessor offers me an honest and special reward. *Wonder Woman: Reward? *Cleo de Nile: What Reward? *Clawdeen Wolf: It probably those fashion designing powers. *Lorcan Darcy: It's immortality. *Cillian Darcy: Immortality?! *Lilly Darcy: Live forever? Never die? *Lorcan Darcy: That's right, Lilly. *Lilly Darcy: That's great. With that, you will become immortal and have loads of superpowers. *Cillian Darcy: You should take the reward. *Justine Littlewood That will be my pleasure. The Triplets, The Ghouls and Wonder Woman sees Elaine Boyack and Justine Littlewood who appeared in front of them. *Elaine Boyack: Thank you, you three, that is exactly what I needed to know. I came here to kidnap you once again. A little unwillingly, but I came. My services were scorned, my help refused. Now I shall help myself to immortality *Cillian Darcy: She overheard this conversation for the entire time?! *Lorcan Darcy: Crap! It's too late for you. We've got here first. *Elaine Boyack: Well too bad, i wanted immortality to become along with the power i have, it'll turn me into some kinda shiny superhuman, but instead it turned me into a behemoth mutating villain. *Cillian Darcy: Then why you wanted immortality? *Elaine Boyack: I wanted it because i was horrified of all the death it caused, and for the rest of my life seek ways to avoid death and find it's secrets. It worked for me. *Cillian Darcy: What? *Lorcan Darcy: I think she've found the secrets of immortality. *Elaine Boyack: Now which one of you is the new Puple Man. Cillian looked at Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: I am. But i won't get my immortality yet. *Elaine Boyack: Not your immortality. There's an beautiful diamond that'll make me immortal. *Lorcan Darcy: So it will make you a supervillain. *Elaine Boyack: A Supervillain? Is that the limit of your vision? My army of monsters want to write themselves into the Purple Man's legend, take on your world. Well, they're welcome to it. But I want the Diamond itself, the cup that gives everlasting life. I can have your world, but you three can't go home as a family. I'm going to be using that diamond for my veins so i can able to gain immortality. You three are mine, Lorcan going to get the diamond for me, And You three are gonna come home with me. Time is Running Out Final Battle Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly going home After the final battle, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are safe. Goodbye for now The three dimensions are de-fusing, The Careworkers and the YP are going back to Stowey House. All except Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly who are running back to the Darcy Pub. *Elaine Boyack: What the?! What are you boys doing?! *Cillian Darcy: Our mission has completed, The Darcy Triplets are together again and this mission is finally over. *Jenny Edwards: Boys come back to us, Now! *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry but no. We can't leave the first dimension, goodbye for now... Cillian and Lorcan are running to the Pub as the all three dimensions are de-fusing. Saving their Home City Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly have arrived home but they arrived in the middle of nowhere. Cillian's sleeping on the sand. Lilly and Lorcan throw him into the catcus where he wakes up in pain. *Lorcan Darcy: April Fools! Lorcan and Lilly laugh, Cillian's angry. *Cillian Darcy: You think this is funny?! *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah it's funny. *Cillian Darcy: THAT'S IT!! Cillian and Lorcan start fighting and Lilly start laughing at six months, she turns around and sees Princess Celestia. *Lilly Darcy: Cillian... Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Huh? Oh yes. *Cillian Darcy: Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia sees Lilly as she's safe and sound. *Princess Celestia: The Darcy Triplets, welcome home. *Lorcan Darcy: As promised, Celestia so can you give us the deed to our home city? I've done it what you asked. *Princess Celestia: Very well. A Deal's a Deal. There you go, The Deed to your home. Cleared out as we both agreed. Lorcan grabbed the Deed and looked at it. *Lorcan Darcy: Thank you. Man i did it. Thank you. *Cillian Darcy: Yes! We did it. We've worked together and done it. The Darcy Triplets have saved New Royale City. *Lilly Darcy: Good, now let's go home. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are holding hands and start walking home into the sunset. In New Royale City, Everyone are scared that the time's up for them to die until Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly arrived. *Princess Celestia: Ladies and Gentleman, Please calm down, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are finally returned after their long journey. But don't worry, let me assure you that as long as I’m the Triplets friend and this radical plan will never be carried out in this city. Everyone cheered that the Triplets have saved the city. *Shining Armor: What but... You just don't get it! *Princess Celestia: Of course i do. That's why you were trying to frame Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh my god, she believed me. *Princess Celestia: Bill, for now on you will be mayor of this city and Jake you are promoted to manager of the ranch. *Bill Darcy: Okay. *Jake Darcy: Yes! Cillian, you can have my position now! *Shining Armor: Oh i see what's going on now. You, Lorcan Darcy are trying to become a hero! *Lorcan Darcy: No. Just let me explain. *Shining Armor: No! Do you know what you've done? You've ruined my plan to send you to prison now! Then what? *Lorcan Darcy: Well, I don't care about you or your little sister. Everyone shocked in happy. Lorcan gives the wink to Celestia. *Shining Armor: What?! How dare you talk to me like that?! *Lorcan Darcy: All of my powers are speaking for themselves now! This city and these people have no need for you anymore! As of now, there will be no city demolition, not now... NOT EVER!! Everyone cheered. *Lorcan Darcy: Now, get out and go back to your city! Shining Armor is shocked in fear and sees Lorcan's blood purple. He ran out of the city in fear. Leaving everyone cheering that the city is finally saved. Let's Celebrate While everyone's having a party to celebrate that the city is offcially saved, Lorcan's looking at the stars. *Cillian Darcy: You okay? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I'm going to miss the second dimension. *Cillian Darcy: Same here. What are you doing out here? *Lorcan Darcy: I'm been doing a little thinking. We have to find it soon. *Cillian Darcy: Find what? *Lorcan Darcy: The Secret Darcy. It saids that Mom was still alive and got pregnant to that baby with someone else in 1998. But... Who is this secret darcy? *Cillian Darcy: I don't know. ---- In the Castle of Time, The Queen of Time and Space is watching Cillian and Lorcan's conversation about the secret that they don't know. *The Queen of Time and Space: Well it looks like those triplets knows about The Secret Darcy. Looks like my arch enemy, Lorcan Darcy thinks he's going to fight back, well he's wrong. Bring in, the First Guardian of the Gate! The first guardian appeared as the film switches to a first-person view. *The Queen of Time and Space: Ah, My first guardian of the gate. How would you like immortality? *The First Guardian: What do you want me to do? *The Queen of Time and Space: Kill my arch-enemy, Lorcan Darcy because you're going to kill him. The Queen laughs evilly. Ending Credits Category:Transcripts